The Scythe that loved the black rose
by Streak Takoro
Summary: Maka a girl who's father had left her and her mother when she was 12 since she's been getting back at men. Soul a player from the DWMA's middle school What's his story? no one knows. will they fall for eachother? will my story rock? or flop?  SoMa R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**Maka's POV**

He had abandoned her…Her father the one she was supposed to trust. Why? WHY? It was her fault! All because he couldn't turn away a pretty face. Sometimes I just …I just ahhhhhh! I screamed in my head. He could be so awful to me, not to mention my mother.

"Good morning Maka, how was your night?" My mother said as she walked into the dining room where I was sitting.

I looked up and replied, "fine I guess, I couldn't stop thinking about that dimwit of a father I've got."

"Maka, look I know you're hurt by this honestly I do. I'm hurt too but you have got to let it go it's been two years." She said in a calm voice.

"I don't have to if I don't want to!" I almost screamed.

"Maka holding on to all that anger is what leads you to do all of that stupid stuff you're doing. You don't think I know about every boyfriend you've had? Dumping them after two weeks then going out with their best friend and doing it over and over again? You think you can get any boy you want? Is that it honey?"

"NO!" I yelled. "I've gotta go, don't want to be late for my first day at the DWMA, Where weapons and meisters learn to handle their powers and use them for a greater purpose!" I said adding the fake smile at the end. My face quickly turned glum and I walked out. The school said that all of my books were in my locker so I didn't need to worry. Like I'd be trying anyway.

**Soul's POV**

I sighed as I looked around me. I was at a stop light on my way to school on my motorcycle when I saw her. A girl she was dressed in a black dress and she was wearing combat boots with a choker that had a celtic cross of sorts, and she was wearing her hair down but it had a black rose that stuck out like a sore thumb against her blond hair. She looked like she needed a ride so I did something entirely stupid. I asked her if she needed one. Big mistake.

**Maka's POV**

I was walking minding my own business when all of a sudden some one starts yelling at me.

"Hey do you need a ride?" the guy asks. He was riding a motorcycle and it looked like he'd done work on it too. His hair was white like snow and if I wasn't mistaken his eye's were crimson red? Coming out of my train of thought I answered him like I did every idiot who tried to get me to ride with them. "Heck no go ask another sap ya idiot!" and with that I walked away. But not before I took a rock and kicked it at his bike, taking care not to flash the son of a witch. As I continued my walk to school he seemed to be following me. So I walked faster and I started running. I was at a full sprint when I reached the school and I jogged up the steps almost home free until I noticed the sound of a bike engine being shut off behind me. I turned around and I saw him, the guy, he went to the DWMA! I rushed inside only to be stopped by a teacher. Or what looked like one at least.

**Soul's POV**

_What'd she do that for? All I did was offer her a ride_, I thought.

I looked up realizing what was going on around me. She was running for the DWMA. I smirked, there's no way she's gonna get away from me there! I shut off my engine of the now dented motorcycle, and started up the steps to the neighbor hood's high school. He had gone to the middle school and there he was known as Soul Eater Evans, the ladies man, he sort of dated every girl he could get. To be honest he really just flashed them a smile and they melted like ice cream on a warm day. His plan at the DWMA was to do the same thing as he had done all the previous years, date every girl he could, and after about a day or two he would dump them and move on to some other girl. He had never actually had a serious relationship, and if he had anything to say about it he never would. Long-term relationships to him were too much commitment. He had dealt with tough parents and he had made them like him. Every girl he ever dated still liked him and if he was lonely all he had to do was call them up…he kept a phone book of em. He made it through the door only to see the girl he was trying to give a ride being smothered by spirit, the death scythe, saying something like "My maka! You're finally here! I can't believe it! Papa loves you so much." The girl looked disgusted and said, Papa if you come anywhere near me I will personally make it so that you can't cheat on anyone ever again."

_She's_ _harsh, why would she talk like that to her father of all people!_ I thought

"Yo why don'tcha give him a break? He's your dad after all." I said though I wish I hadn't because not less then a second later she turned on me and kicked me across my chest, knocking the wind out of me in the process. After getting it back I look up at her, she's lucky her father was right there, cuz if he wasn't she was gonna get kicked into to next week. "What the heck was that for?" I exclaimed.

"You know perfectly well, trying to get me to ride somewhere with you, some nerve. You think you're all that and a bag of chips huh?" she replied

"SOUL!" Spirit looked at me like he was gonna chop me in half. "YOU TRIED TO GET MAKA, MY MAKA TO RIDE WITH YOU!" he yelled.

"So what if I did?" I shouted back, "she dented my bike anyway so there's no point in yelling now!"

"What ever, I have to go see lord death then head down to the nurses office for my check up, I'm out." Maka said as she walked away. She was unlike any girl I had met, maybe she was worth dating after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maka's POV**

_Really? That boy had some nerve. Yelling at her to treat her papa with more respect! Respect that he didn't deserve! Not after what he did!_ I thought.

I reached the Death room and it was nothing like I expected. Lord Death wasn't what I expected either!

"Hiya!" He exclaimed, as he held up two overly large fingers that seemed to look like a peace sign. "What's up?" I stood there gawking at him, after about five seconds I composed myself and began my introduction.

"Hello sir. My name is Maka Albarn and I am a new student here. My mother and I just moved here and I was informed that I was to speak to you first." I said. It was one of my better introductions and I was please with it. What happened shocked me.

"Ok! So just go to stein and he'll set you up with everything!" He replied.

"Yes sir!" I said too shocked to say anything else. I turned and walked out passing the Soul kid on my way out. He gave me the stink eye and I just stuck my tongue out at him. I passed all of the other kids only stopping once to ask a tall brunette for directions as I went.

"Hello, do you know where the nurse's office is?" I asked timidly. Not sure why I did but that's how it came out.

"Oh, you must be new! I'm Tsubaki by the way. 's office just around that corner! "

"Thanks and yea I'm new nice to meet you Tsubaki I'm Maka." I added a smile to it just to make myself look innocent.

"See you later I''ve got to get to class! Nice to meet you!" She called as she ran down the hall in the opposite direction. I continued in the directions she pointed me and sure enough there it was, the office of Dr. Stein, where had I heard that name before?

"Maka is it? I've been expecting you." A man sitting in his office chair backwards said. "I'll need you to stand right there for a moment." He said as he started looking at me.

" O…o.k. sure." _What's this freak doing? He's looking at my chest, is he a pervert?_

"Alright I'll need you to sit over there and look at me really hard, I need for you to see if you can see my soul, or at least sense it."

_Is this guy nuts? I can't do that!_ "Ok, I'll give it a try," I said as I jumped up on the bed landing with at thud. I looked at him, and almost right away I felt it, a strange force, then I saw it. It was huge! And it had a screw coming out of its head just like it's owner. I realized something after a few seconds. I was looking at this man's soul.

**Soul's POV**

I walked by Maka on my way to talk to Lord Death and I gave her the stink eye, for what she did to me earlier, she's unlike any other girl I've met…and that's saying a lot considering my reputation. At the DWMA middle school I was the definition of a player. I just thought that I was having fun with one girl at a time. Apparently I was the hottest one in the school, all of the other guys hated me. It was ok though because I was the one with all the ladies. I was the one that they were leaving love notes to in my locker. I was the one that held a separate address book just for the numbers of all the girls I dated. Yeah most of the guys thought that I was either awesome, and beast, or they hated my guts and wanted me to die. I walked up the three steps in the death room and faced Lord Death. I was on the floor my head bleeding in a matter of seconds; he had hit me with a reaper chop.

"What the hell was that for old man?" I yelled wincing in pain as I did.

"Well you're treating new students poorly, from what I see." He said it as if it was obvious.

"Duh I looked at her that way she knocked the wind out of me earlier!" I shouted still holding the dent in my head.

"You probably deserved it soul. You really need to treat girls better than you have been." He was right I had never in my life treated any woman (with the exception of my mother) well. I had always played them.

"Ok so what's this about?" I asked wondering why I was called to see him.

"Soul you and I both know that your partner Elise from the Middle School moved away. You need a meister, otherwise you have no hope of becoming a death scythe."

"Duh I knew that! I just need time to find the right person that is compatible with my soul. (Oh the Irony!)." I replied half-heartedly, I really didn't like this conversation.

"Soul that girl that you passed on your way in, is she a meister or a weapon?" He asked me, as If I'd know that!

"I…I'm not sure I wasn't paying attention." I replied, I was half listening at this point.

"Did you have a compelling feeling towards her today, like to do something nice perhaps?" He asked me, I was really getting annoyed with his questions.

"Y…yea how did you know? I offered to give her a ride; she kicked a rock at me in response. Left a pretty good sized dent in my bike too." I answered; I realized something right at that moment. The teachers in middle school told us that if you feel the need to do something nice for someone. They're either a really good meister, or you're just too nice. I was actually paying attention in class that day…I know shocker! Well now that I think about it I am NOT a nice person, so she must be a good meister. Oh No.

"Soul, I want for you to get that girl to be you're meister." He commanded.

"There is no way in hell." I said looking at him as if he had lost it.

"Oh yes there is, If you want to be a death scythe that is, I won't let you pair up with anyone else." Lord Death stopped me before I say anymore by saying, "Now go and get to know her! You won't regret it!" as he shoved me toward the door.

_Great now I'm gonna have miss abuser for my meister...wait…. meisters and weapons live together…maybe I could get used to this. _I thought as I walked down the hall to look for Maka, my soon to be meister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maka's POV**

I sat there for a couple of minutes staring at Dr. Stein, when I lost consciousness. In what seemed to be minutes I'm pretty sure was hours, I woke up with a jolt. I looked around to find out where I had gotten myself, and sure enough I was still in the nurses office. Only there was no light coming from the window, and there were two other people in the room. One was on a computer chair, and I'm sure that it was Stein. The other was sitting in a chair next to my bed and I know that it wasn't papa. (He wouldn't have fallen asleep.)

"Ah, you're awake." Said Stein as if it really was no surprise that I had fainted. I jumped out of the bed and turned around.

"What's he doin' here?" I asked.

"There was something about waiting until you woke up, cuz you're his meister, in his statement." He replied.

"Hm…well I don't know how this works but…" I broke off realizing something that I had missed, "No way." I ran the two steps to his side and I poked at his head, no response. So I tried punching his back, still nothing. I grabbed a thick science lab textbook; a good 1000 pages I would say, and hit him on the top of the head will all I could. And finally…He woke up.

"What the hell? Old man what was that for?" He shouted. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Um Soul you aren't in the death room… you're in stein's office!" I giggled.

"Maka? You're awake?" He asked as I smiled triumphantly, "How long was I out?"

"I don't know I just got up, but it's dark already so I guess it was a while. …Why are you here Soul?" I asked."

"Well I was here to find out if you had a weapon/ if you knew what those were, but I find you unconscious with stein about to rearrange you're toes!" He exclaimed.

Almost instinctively I stared at my toes, sure enough there were sharpie marks on them. I looked at stein, and he was busy working but not to busy to respond to soul's toes comment.

"I wanted to see if I could do it while she was out! I was going to arrange them to the way they were afterwards. If I had time that is." Stein responded.

"What the hell? My first day of school you ask me to see if I could sense you're soul or see it guess what I got both, I guess it overwhelmed me so much I passed out! And you of all people tried to dissect me?" I screamed at him. A look of horror passed my face and I realized just whom I was yelling at. It was Stein, the stein, as in the stein that was the first meister of my father… Holy Crap!

**Soul's POV**

**Before Maka woke up:**

I went from the death room straight for the infirmary, Aka death trap, It was said that anyone who went in there got at least one operation courtesy of the good Dr. Stein. And that is where Maka went. I entered to find Stein marking Maka's toes and readying a scalpel and some thread. And she was asleep!

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. "That's my meister don't you touch her!"

"Since when is she your meister?" He replied calmly continuing his work.

"Since Lord Death said that I couldn't graduate without her so don't touch her! I need her!" I replied still worked up seeing as he hadn't stopped working.

As he was getting ready to make the first incision I whipped out my arm turned it into a blade and held it to his throat.

"I said don't touch her you sicko." My voice had gotten dark. Stein, seeing that I meant business, picked up his things and walked back over to his desk.

"She's like that because she tried to hard at something you know." Stein said, informing me of my meister's predicament.

"Like anything you say can make me feel like she's safe here." I muttered.

She looked so peaceful lying there asleep; _I wonder what her life story is?_ I thought

_Prolly nothing like mine, it's prolly better than anything I went through_. After a few hours of watching her and making sure she was safe I drifted off asleep in the chair. Not bothering to leave, I don't know why but just wouldn't trust Stein with her life anymore that he would trust me with hers. So we waited until she woke up. That is where the nightmare known as high school was going to starts.

**After Maka woke up**

Maka and I walked out of the DWMA after the good Dr. Stein made sure she was ok to leave. I realized something that I totally forgot now if only I could just ask her, maybe, just maybe we can become a weapon/meister pair.

"Hey um Maka?" I started and I didn't get a chance to finish because she was already giving me a death glare. "What did I do?"

"Don't think I've forgotten Soul." She said as she stormed off. What was her problem?

**Maka's POV**

_Whys would he just sit there and watch me sleep? Is he a perv or something? And Stein, why would he wanna rearrange my toes? _All these thoughts and more were running through my head as I walked or should I say stalked home. I was tired from my adventurous day and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball on my bed and sleep…though I'd been sleeping the entire day. As I entered my house my mother was standing there. "Hey Mom I'm home." I said as she rushed toward me and smothered me in a giant hug. "Mom what's the matter?" I asked.

"Do you know what time it is?" She exclaimed, as she did I looked at the clock,1:05 am…Crap. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Mom I know this looks bad but I was at the school the entire time. You can even check with the infirmary, because I was asleep most of the day." It probably wasn't a good time to tell her that.

"What? The infirmary? Here I am about to leave so I can go work for lord death in Greece and you were in the infirmary your first day? Who'd you fight huh?", She had calmed a little bit but I needed to calm her even more.

"Mom, I was in the infirmary because I saw Dr. Steins soul and felt it there and passed out. I was out for the entire day." I said calmly

"You saw…his soul?" she asked as I nodded," That's wonderful!" she exclaimed as she hugged me even tighter.

"And there was this really weird guy that wanted to give me a ride, tried to tell me to be nice to papa, and then he stayed with me in the infirmary so Stein wouldn't dissect me and rearrange my toes." I said

"Well you know what they say, because a random boy is being nice to you he's either a weapon and you're a good meister or he's just plain nice." She said.

_Come to think of it Soul did want to ask me something…I wonder what it was? Anyway everyone knows that you can't just pick any weapon you have to choose them and they you, and Soul was the last thing that she wanted, or was he?_

**Soul's POV**

I got on my bike, which was still dented by the way, and started the engine. _I wonder what I did to upset her? Well one things for sure after the way she acted today maybe dating her should be last on my list. I could date that other girl…Blair was it? Yeah Blair. Who knows maybe Maka'll be jealous! ... Wait why am I thinking that way I don't want to make her jealous do I? Of course not!_ I thought, I shrugged and drove home planning on how I was going to ask Maka to be my meister and Blair, my girlfriend, hoping both would say yes.

**Authors Note!**

OK! So this is my very first Author's note, so bear with me….previously I was commenting after each post on how I hope you guys like the story and what not…Well not anymore! ;) from today on I will add a nice little bit at the end of every chapter just so that you(the reader) can get to know me a little better! ;3

Ok so first I'll start off by thanking all those who have commented on the story so far…

Thank you! Crazychick1313,aku12, and Lady of Vulcan… This length will have to do for now until finals are over anyway

In the summer I will definitely be writing a ton! So keep checking back and be ready for some SoMa overload!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry about the delay I had finals last week of May and I'm writing this because I have nothing better to do…yup summer is one big bag of boring so far! So I figured that I would catch up on some writing and keep you all updated on what's going on in the gang's lives…according to my story that is. Oh and I am really sorry if there is any grammar problems/spelling mishaps. It took me about almost a month to write this. Of course I was writing off and on. So you know the drill I need for you guys to do some R&R…read and review!

**Maka's POV**

Up again at about 15 minutes before school… crap. I rush to get ready throwing on something black that I found in the back of my closet, brushing my hair, and finally adding the black rose headband to my blond hair. Rushing into the dining room to grab some toast and rush out I kiss my mom on the cheek and run out. Calling out a goodbye as I went. I ran all the way to the DWMA and brushed past my father and ran to my locker. Grabbing the necessary books I found my schedule and headed to class crescent moon. As I walked In I noticed Tsubaki and I walked over and sat down.

"Good morning." I mumbled sleep still evident on my face.

"Good Morning…um…" She was having difficulty remembering my name

"Maka…" I said.

"Oh right sorry! Good morning Maka!" She said smiling… you know those people who have nice smiles, not the creepy ones that make you wanna run in the other direction or punch them. No she had a genuine kind smile that made me feel all warm inside like I had finally made a friend. It was then that I realized just what I had put on this morning. I was wearing my shortest black shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top with Thick black bracelets and Combat Boots… To top it off there were guys staring at me from every direction. All but one…who noticed my blushing and handed me his jacket. Not caring whom it was I gladly grabbed the Jacket and then quickly threw it on. I was grateful for the warmth… until I realized who it was who had been so kind to me. I looked up and I saw the last person on earth that I wanted to be anywhere next to. The boy with White hair and Crimson eyes, the boy with tan skin and whose teeth looked like they belonged in a sharks mouth. The boy I saw …was Soul.

**Soul's POV**

I'm not normally a nice person but when it comes to Maka… I don't know I just get this weird feeling and I'm nice to her whether it's getting the door for her or lending her my jacket like right now I'm always sure to make it so that Maka has a great transition to Death City district schools…we're sort of what you might say a rowdy crowd and she doesn't seem to be used to that just quite yet…though she may never need my help… for example…She looked up at me and her face changed, It went from grateful to disgust, something that I'm not sure I was even ready for. She gripped my jacket around her self tighter and almost growled I'm sure of it…  
>"Thank you" she mumbled.<p>

"What was that?" I asked and I really did hear her, but I just wanted to hear her say it again…

"I said thanks you dolt." She yelled angrily, "Now go back to your seat and start learning what you're gonna have to know for the test… "

"Well see here's the thing…" She looked up at me annoyed as I spoke once again; "There are no more meisters for me to pair up with that match my soul's wavelength… so" I started.

"No," She said so quickly to reply, "I won't do it."

"Come on Maka!"

"I said no! I'll find a someone else to be my partner!"

"Maka there are no more! I checked!" Soul exclaimed.

"Oh so I'm just a last resort?" Maka screeched

"No no No! That isn't it at all!" Soul stammered.

"Oh then what is it?" Maka demanded.

"… Forget it! You wouldn't understand if I told you."

**Maka's POV**

The sudden change in soul's behavior startled Maka. She turned her head to the side and she looked at him.

_Soul…I wonder what's eating him...wait why should I care that dolt is the one who literally asked me to ride his bike with him! _

_**But you think he's cute him…**_

_Uh…hell no why would I love someone like him?_

_**Because of his smile, and those eyes, and lets not forget that luscious hair.**_

_Uh…I…uh who the hell are you?_

_**I'm you…**_

Maka shook her head to clear her mind. She (against her better judgment) walked up to soul and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Soul?" She asked.

Soul's body jumped startled by the sudden change in her behavior.

"Are you ok?" She continued still not getting an answer. _Hm what if…nah if I did that he might kill me then again if I do I'll get him to start talking._

Maka grabbed her book and raised it above her head, then brought it down hard onto Soul's unprotected head.

Soul's head slammed onto the desk and he started twitching. Then he jumped up and with the dent in his head attempted to start chewing the poor jerk that tried to kill him…that is until he noticed who it was.

**Soul's POV**

_Who ever did that is so dead…_I raised my head and saw the culprit. The girl now wearing my yellow jacket. A sudden burst of nervousness shot through me.

"What was that for?" I said, while rubbing the newly formed dent in my head.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were alright you just sort of stopped when you were going to say something." Maka answered.

"Oh, well I sort of just decided that you wouldn't understand my past no matter how much I tried to tell you. And I needed to …well…think about how I would tell you about something that is really important." I stumbled over saying.

"Soul? Is there really no other people that can match your soul wave length?" She asked me looking straight to the ground.

"What are you saying Maka?"

"Soul, I'll be your partner if there isn't anyone left." Maka swelled up and threw on a smile.

"Are you serious?" I asked not sure if she was joking or not.

"Now why would I joke about this Soul?" She looked at me like she was insulted at the thought of her joking around with me.

"Thank you—" I was interrupted by a very rude boy. A boy I had the nerve to call my best friend, the one that could very well ruin this moment for me.

"YAHOO! So Soul this is the new girl that I've been hearing so much about? "Maka looked at him startled, "So you think that you're a bigger star than me huh girly?"

Maka looked up at him and shook her head. As if noticing that the Blue haired menace wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

"Yeah Black Star this is Maka, my new meister. And—" That idiot actually cut me off again.

"Well then I guess we're gonna have to test her out and see if she's good enough for you." Black Star said in a tone I knew all too well.

"No Black Star you aren't going to fight us, she hasn't even trained for this yet." I protested to no avail.

"Like I care, if you have the guts to take on a newbie then I'll have to test her out and fight her." I sighed, when Black Star got like this there was no stopping him. Tsubaki as if on cue stepped in front of Maka.

"Black Star she isn't ready for anything like that just yet." Tsubaki told her meister firmly.

As if she wasn't there Black Star motioned all of us to follow. I looked at Maka she had a look about her as if she was ready to take on anything.

"Maka are you sure about this?" I asked.

"If it's a fight he wants it's a fight he'll get." She said shaking.

"Maka you don't have to do this, he's just got a huge ego and doesn't know when to shut up." I said, trying to convince her otherwise.

"Soul, my father as you very well know is Death Scythe, well my mother was his meister." She said standing in a manner that I had never seen any other meister take before, "Do you think that I didn't grow up without any training of some sort?"

"Well…" I started and saw that she had a book in her hands, "If you say so."

She put the book away as we started to walk out to the quad. I'm not even sure I was ready for what happened next but all I know is that it was something that I would never forget for the rest of my freaking life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maka's POV**

I walked out onto the Quad and I motioned for Soul to follow me. Next thing I knew Soul was smothered by a tall purple haired girl that I had never seen before.

"Scythey boy! Don't you get hurt out there when that little girl twirls you around!" She yelled as she squeezed him.

Soul was trying to push her away so he could focus on the fight and I was just looking at her. All of a sudden I got really annoyed so I grabbed a book from out of nowhere and I brought it down hard on his head. Soul was brought down so fast that the girl just looked from him to me and back to him. She then ran up to me and smacked me across the face, and rambled on about how I can't just hit her boyfriend like that when he's showing affection to his woman.

"Shut up, I need him right now." I said

"I will not Shut—" She started but was interrupted by the one person she was talking about.

"Blair, right now Maka needs me more than you do so I'll see you tonight and will you please go back to class so you don't get hurt?" Soul said in an annoyed voice.

"Wait, are you cheating on me?" She exclaimed.

"No Blair, I'm going to help her I'm her weapon so I need to be here right now."

"Yes you are cheating on me!" She wailed

"No, I'm not!" Soul yelled

"Then why is she wearing your jacket?" Blair sobbed falling to the ground.

I looked down to see she was right I was still wearing Soul's Jacket. Then I looked at Blair and then at Soul, He was looking at me to help him some explanation. Throwing on a tough look I took off the jacket and flung it at him.

"Oh, that was your jacket? I thought someone just left it on the ground so I took it." I said nonchalantly, even though it was tearing me up inside.

Soul gave me a look of relief and Blair cheered up right away. She got up and left but not before she gave Soul a huge big luck kiss.

"Good-bye my Scythey boy!" She called as she went back inside.

Soul waved to her and Black star had been ready to fight since we got outside.

I motioned to soul to change, and quickly changed my soul wavelength to his, and he did the same. Finally we were ready to fight, but just as black star was making his move I felt something within soul, a feeling of protection, and of caring.

**Soul's POV**

As Maka threw the jacket at me she looked as if she was slightly hurt, maybe even jealous. Let me tell you that makes a man wonder if he's with the right woman. Anyway after I got my jacket back I was so tempted to throw it back at her and break up with Blair. But I didn't get the chance, because Blair grabbed me and laid one on me. I was shocked until she said goodbye and I waved just to be nice, all the while thinking "_I am so braking up with her when this is over._" To be honest I think that at that point I liked Maka more than I could ever like Blair anyway. But back to the story at hand, Black Star made the first move like he always does, and Maka was ready to block it before I was. She flung me forward so fast and then afterward she used me to vault herself over Black Star and Tsubaki and she made a swing at his legs. He of course saw this coming so he jumped at the last second, flipping backwards as he did. Next thing I knew Black Star was knocked out and Tsubaki was standing over him and Maka was panting. I looked at her and she had a cut on her forehead and I looked at black Star and he had a dent in his. I noticed then what she had done. She stuck me out just as Black Star's head was facing the ground and thrust me upward so she could knock him out. At the same time he had thrown Tsubaki at Maka, which explained the scratch on her head. I changed back and I looked at Maka. She had keeled over and now I was rushing her to the infirmary, carrying her in bridal style of course.

**Maka's POV**

After I saw Black star crumble all I could think was that I let my emotions get the best of me, I shouldn't have used Soul without making sure our soul wavelengths were in sync. Normally the impact from the blow Black Star had dealt me wouldn't have the effect it did, but seeing as how I was reckless. I was knocked out cold.

"_Man this is embarrassing! I should have known better than to let black star get the best of me." _ I thought, my brain downing on itself so that it could reason my actions.

Out of nowhere I felt a jolt, it felt like someone had totally thrown me into an electrical plant's power reserve… not that I would know what that feels like it's just an expression okay! Any way my eyes shot open to see the scene set before me. Soul was on my left and Dr. Stein was on my right, my papa was beside him and Tsubaki next to him. Papa looked like he was screaming something at Soul who was too busy looking at me to notice anything. Stein was holding a defibrillator in his hands and Tsubaki was trying to reason with my papa all in all it was a pretty funny sight so I thought I would indulge them by letting out a little laugh. As soon as that little noise escaped my lips all eyes were on me. Papa had tears in his eyes and Soul just looked shocked, Stein as well. Tsubaki let out a sigh of relief. Yup its great to have people that actually care for me.

-Authors Note-

HIYA all my beloved readers! Sorry for the wait you see I've been lazy all summer, which pretty much wasted my writing time. So lets talk about this chapter shall we? I laughed so hard, and wanted to kill blair all at once. For those of you who don't know what its like to be a totally imaginative person, though I highly doubt that there are any of those type of people reading this or are let alone caught on this website…sorry to offend you if you are one of them. ;) I want to let you know a couple of things. For me and I'm sure many other writers the story plays out in our heads and we just write down as much detail as we can fit on to one, two, maybe a hundred pages making sure that it is interesting to catch the eyes of a reader such as yourself. So for those of you who love my story I say thank you for realizing that my imagination isn't that strange after all.

List of Thankyous!

Thank you to:

Zoe Whiteraven

MiRinnichan

Shanagi95

WhiteWolf286

Ginjersnapps

With our your reviews I wouldn't be able to write this story let alone be motivated to complete it :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul's POV**

We were all crowded around Maka seeing as she was unconscious then all of a sudden she started laughing and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Signs of relief, flashed across each of our faces. In the bed next to her was Black*Star and he was complaining on how he didn't lose to her because she was out a lot longer than he was. What he didn't know was that Maka still hadn't figured out how to use me yet, she was just going with it, and as a result I accidentally sucked some of her wavelength away. So that explains the injury she endured, no one wanted to say anything or at least I know I did. I just looked at Maka, a smile erupting on my face. Then by some idiot I would rather not name the silence was broken, when he yelled his daughter's name and made a move to strangle her in a hug. Luckily Stein and I saw this and grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him off the bed. We had some help though; Maka grabbed her book and brought it down on his head…Hard.  
>"Maka you need to treat your papa better than this? Papa loves you maka you and mama both!" Spirit said.<p>

"Yea yea I hear you but the question is do you really mean it at all?" Maka said with steel in her voice

"Yes I love you so much that any boy who tries to touch my dear maka will wish he had never been born!" Spirit said

I was almost scared that if I had spoken up on how she was injured I was going to wish that I had never been a thought in my parent's heads. But I was stupid and I decided that since Maka was there then she could stop her father before he did anything. "Hey Spirit, I think now is a good time to tell you I'm Maka's Partner and Black*star was the one who messed her up." I said. His face turned red and he slowly grabbed my shoulders and he tightened his grip.

"Y..you are my maka's My Maka's Partner, and you let her get hit on the head?" as Spirit was yelling he was thrashing me around and I started bleeding from my mouth.

"Maka!" I yelled in a wimpy voice. It was so uncool, of me.

**Maka's POV**

Soul yelled at me for help and I didn't lift a finger in order to help him…all I did was let a single tear fall down my face and Papa stopped, set Soul down, and rushed to my side wondering what was wrong. I being the little devious actor I was started wailing, "YOU DON"T LIKE MY PARTNER! And … and it wasn't…it wasn't his fault I'm in this bed! (pause for dramatic effect and throw in a sob and a couple of tears) you hate me!"

"NO!" Spirit shreaked , "Papa loves you Maka he just doesn't wanna see you hurt! Papa loves you more than anything!"

"Even Mama?" I sniffled, prepared to give another performance if need be.

"NO! I love you and mama more than anything!"

"Even more than you're new girlfriend Melissa?" I added seeing Melissa standing in the doorway listening to this whole conversation.

"Yes Maka even more than Melissa!" Spirit yelled to the heavens.

The look Melissa gave him set all of us on edge Soul hid behind my bed, Tsubaki sweat dropped Stein went to go get more bandages and Black*Star having just now woken up was wishing he had still been knocked out or so he muttered. I on the other hand expected this and was looking smugly in Melissa's direction.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU LOVE THAT BRAT AND YOUR EX WIFE MORE THAN ME! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE UP FOR THIS YOU'RE WRONG WE ARE THOUGH!" Melissa screamed shaking the entirety of Death City. And with that one moment she spun on her heals almost allowing all the males in this room a sight of her boobs and her butt considering what she was wearing. As she left I burst out laughing and everyone looked at me mortified.

"That- was- the -greatest! Hahaha!" I said between giggles.

"MAKA! I never cared about her Papa loves you! Please stop crying Maka!" Papa yelled at me, receiving a book to the head because I really didn't appreciate the loud out burst with the splitting headache that was arising in my head.

"Maka…why... never mind." Soul had a look of defeat because of my reaction and the way I had acted in front of Melissa.

**Soul's POV**

Maka's father was out cold on the floor and no one really cared. Though Melissa would have if she were even in the room anymore and not entirely engrossed in losing her mind at Chupacabras. I shook my head ready to take Maka home and let her get a chance to pack her things because next weekend she and I would have to move in together…wait I never told her that! Uhoh…

_One Hour Later…_

Stein had given Maka the ok to head home she luckily didn't have a concussion from the fall when she collapsed. And we were warned that until we had gotten out Soul wave lengths in sync we weren't allowed to fight another person let alone take on a mission it could be fatal for her. Each minute that passed I was thinking of how much one informational conversation was going to hurt. Hopefully she was going to take this well. Next thing I knew we were walking to her house so that she could get some sleep. She was going to need it because what she was describing to me was going to be one hell of a weekend.

" And so we are going to train everyday and aim for the best time for the obstacle course and we are going to be the best weapon meister pair ever and I'm going to make you a death scythe if I have to die trying!" Maka was going on and on and wasn't stopping so I just let her. Up until that last part.

"Hold on there die? Maka I'm the weapon I'm going to protect you!" I yelled a little louder than I meant to, waking up half of the neighborhood in the process. It being 2:00 in the morning did not seem to help my case, as one of the neighbors threw a half eaten banana from the trash at my head. As it landed Maka began to giggle.

"haha…I'm sorry…Soul.. but you seem to haha… have something on your head…hahahahahahahaha!" She was laughing through out her statement so I think that's what she said.

"Thank-you captain obvious." I retorted knowing that it wouldn't stop her from laughing…nothing would until I got that damn banana peel off my head. I was going to smell like rotten banana for a week **with three showers a day**.

A/N: Hi guys I am soooooooo sorry that I have been sort of gone I hope that you like this chappy I was getting bored in Chem so I decided to write something that deserved to be finished. I should probably get reading that book I'm working on too… anyway thanks for reading and being patient School gets a lot harder when you're a junior….btw I'm so pathetic I started writing this chapter after I published the other one….and I just finished it today yeah again sorry Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Maka's POV**

I was laughing at the rather disgusting looking Banana that was now on Soul's head and he was sort of laughing too but more at the fact that I was laughing. I hadn't laughed like this in a long time, ever since Mama made Papa leave I haven't laughed since then and that what seems like forever ago. Its odd I can laugh when I'm around him, it feels like all my troubles just fade away, and were never there to begin with. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to respond to this I mean I think that I'm supposed to be happy about it but I'm not really sure. I sort of did this uncomfortable little shuffle away from him as we were walking and I got really quiet. He must have noticed or something because he looks, like really looks at me… I know I can't fall for him but those eyes are just like a red blanket wrapping me up.

**Soul's POV**

When Maka kind of moved away silently I couldn't help but just look at her. I wondered why she moved away, then I realized that its probably because I smelled so bad…Stupid Banana. We kept on walking me with my hands in my pockets and her sort of shivering. She was keeping her arms wrapped around herself, when I started to take off my jacket to drape it around her shoulders she sort of held up her hand as if to say no. This sort of made my spirits drop knowing that I was going to have to tell her eventually.

"Soul?" Maka looked at me (I'm not quite taller than her… T.T)

"Yeah?" I replied trying really hard not to show the fact that my denied act of chivalry was bothering me.

"Meister and Weapon partners live together right?" She asked as if she knew but she was testing me.

"Of course they live together how else do you expect them to resonate properly?" I said as if it was completely obvious.

"Oh ok then …since you're so smart… where the hell are we going to live?" She looked annoyed, and I know that look at back away as quickly as possible hoping to save my poor head from the assault that may or may not be coming.

"We can live at my place there's two bedrooms and I'm not using one for anything, it's a tad bit messy but I can clean it up and it'll be fine after that!" I said as quickly as I could to protect myself.

"Alright then tomorrow I'm gonna have to move in," she then added with a smile "I'll help you clean it up in the morning and since I don't have a lot then I can move in tomorrow evening!"

"Alrighty then!" I said with a smile glad that the crisis was averted.

_Wait a second…If maka were to walk into my apartment then she would find out just how messy it is I better clean it up some tonight and then leave it only a little messy for when Maka comes. Yeah-good plan! Good Job soul._ As my mind was running through the possible solutions to the new problem that I had before me Maka started to sway a bit. She started to fall over. I rushed to catch her. As soon as I did, then I looked at my watch it was almost 3 am Maka was exhausted and the toll of yesterday's events had finally caught up with her. I picked her up as I had done yesterday and carried her the rest of the way home struggling with losing my grip and hoping she didn't wake up. I finally reached the Albarn residence with Maka in my arms I sort of kicked on the door because it was locked. Maka's mother answered the door and looked from me then to the sleeping Maka in my arms.

"I assume that she worked too hard again?" She asked, I nodded.

She then let me in and showed me to Maka's room. I set Maka on the bed and made sure she was comfortable then I quietly snuck out of the room and walked to the door to let myself out.

"Wait," Maka's mother was rushing to the door. "Are you her partner?"

"Yeah" I replied.

"Promise me you'll look after her, and protect her even if your life depends on it. Even after you become a death scythe. She tends to be too reckless, and she goes after a lot of boys I want for you to test them and find the one that you believe is worthy enough for her. I know she's going to have to live with you, and I'm being sent on another assignment. I'm entrusting her to you Soul." She had this pleading look in her eyes as if I was her only hope.

"I promise…wait how did you know my na.."she interrupted me saying

"It's on your head band, and I sorta pieced it together." She pointed at my headband and smiled. Her smile looked a lot like Maka's and it was a smile that made me feel warm inside like I could do anything.

"Oh, you figured that out huh?" I said looking up and the part that had my name. "You're pretty smart I can see how Death Scythe became Lord Death's weapon. It was all because of you." I said blandly. "I gotta go home now later." I waved goodbye and walked home. Collapsing on my bed when I got there I figured I had at least until noon until Maka woke up.

**Maka's POV**

The sun was beaming down on me covering my entire body it was about 9:00 am. I looked at my clock and confirmed my suspicions. It was 9:00 I wasn't happy and I felt like I had a hangover, but realizing I remember all of last night up until the walk home with Soul. I realized that I was in my bed and there was no random head of white hair with me so I assumed that he went home. I slowly got out of bed trying to be wary of my the pounding in my head. I grabbed my clothes and a suitcase that I had in my closet and started to fold them up. I set aside the clothes I wanted to wear, and I put the rest in the laundry to be washed telling myself that I would pick them up later when I was already settled in. I then went out to the porch and grabbed the card board boxes from when mama and I moved here and dragged a large one, a medium one and 3 small ones for my things. I started to pack all of the things in my room by the time it was 10 I had most of it packed and I was ready to finally listen to my stomach and let my nose carry me to the kitchen where my mama was cooking my dinner.

"Goodmorning Maka!" She said with cheer, as if my coming home late last night let alone being carried by a boy never even happened.

"m..morning" I said looking anywhere but at her. "Mama? I'm moving in with my partner today. And I wanted to let you know that he's nice and he really is looking out for me." Hoping that this fact alone would let her be ok with it.

"Oh…I know he is! I couldn't be more proud of you Maka!" She was acting like she wasn't my mother like she was hiding something.

"Mama, how is it you know?" I asked hoping to catch her in her lies.

"Because he carried you in last night, and then shut the door and was very respectful and seemed like a nice person." She said with a smile.

"Alrighty then," I said knowing that I have never been able to catch Mama before what was so different about it this time? "Well I've been packing and I'm almost done I just wanted to get some food in me before I finish. I'm gonna have to do some laundry too."

" Then you go start the laundry and when you get back you can have some breakfast. How many loads?" She asked

" Just the one." I replied, all I ever wore was black and I only had a small pile to wash.

" alright then you can't go to the apartment until you finish you're laundry ok?"

"Fine" I replied knowing that there was no use arguing with her, because she would win. She always wins.

A/N: Ok guys I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't written in like forever. School got really busy again and I had to resort to writing the chapters in class in order to get them done. SO…I hope that you guys know what to do by now…(Read and Review) because reviews are always encouraging and knowing that you guys like my story is great. So until next time…

Streak Takoro 3 ^~^


End file.
